This invention is related to communications architectures via cooperative unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). Depicted in FIG. 1 is an operation scenario with two groups of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) to services as communications relays between a ground hub in a background and users in foreground. There are three segments; the airborne segment, the ground control segments and user segments. The same segments may also be arranged for communicating architectures among desired terminals in foreground via a communications hub in background independently and concurrently with better privacy and survivability in data transport.